


Lockdown

by Ceetlejuice



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, RPF - Fandom, Thor (Movies) RPF, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Fingering, Groping, Hiddlesworth, I'm not sorry, Inmate!Chris, Inmate!Tom, Jail AU, M/M, Present Tense, Smut, Violence, bottom!Tom, i write this at work, lockdown - Freeform, nor do i regret nothing, top!Chris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceetlejuice/pseuds/Ceetlejuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom could not believe this was happening. His head was hung low, staring at the off blue concrete at his feet. He had been staring for a good fifteen minutes now. Locked in a holding cell for all the wrong reasons...surely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inside the big house

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a jail AU. It has been on my mind to write for a while now, and this is what I came up with. Ha. I hope you enjoy it, and feedback is always welcome! I'm hoping to keep it going for a few chapters.  
> Thank you my beautiful Bella-Fiend for helping me with this.  
> (I swear it gets saucier in later chapters!)

Tom could not believe this was happening. His head was hung low, staring at the off blue concrete at his feet. He had been staring for a good fifteen minutes now. Locked in a holding cell for all the wrong reasons. He wondered if they would return his shoes to him. His mind snapped back to reality, bigger things to think about other than his shoes being the first thing taken from him after being brought in. Like what they were going to do with him. That was a good place to start. He looked up, staring out the rectangular window on the door to see the officer that brought him in speaking with two others that he could not see. 

"Oh, god..." He sighed, putting his head down into his hands as groan followed.  
He didn't know the protocol for this. He had never been arrested for anything in his life. Even as a youth he managed to stay out of trouble. He groaned again, hanging his head once more. Mostly in frustration this time. 

A few more minutes passed, Tom was starting to count the blocks in the wall when his attention was brought back to him when the large metal door swung open. Two officers, one of them being the one that came to his house to arrest him, walked inside, shutting the door behind them. Tom looked between the two of them, opening his mouth to speak. 

"Is there any way I might be able to-" His voice was cut off by the first officer. If the man's name tag was anything to go by, it was Lt. Jones.  
"Stand up." Jones spoke, acting as if Tom was not in the middle of saying something. Already off to a bad start.  
Tom looked between them again, unsure if he should try to speak once more. 

"I-" Again, his words cut short, this time by the other officer. Moore was all that was printed over his shirt.  
"Stand up, place both hands on the wall and stand with your feet apart." Moore spoke sternly. 

Tom shut his mouth and quickly stood up. He knew if he just did what they said, this would all be over and done with a lot smoother. This is what he figured anyways. 

Jones made a turning motion with his finger and pointed to the wall. Tom nodded, saying nothing more as he finally turned, placing his hands on the cold surface, feeling a shiver run down his spine. He thought they would just stare at him until he felt hands on his sides, patting him up and down. 

"Do you have any weapons on you?" Moore asked, pulling out Tom's shirt. 

"No sir." Tom spoke calmly, the man's hands patting a bit rougher in the front, pulling at the pants he wore. 

"Any piercings or jewelry?" Moore continues, kneeling down to feel at Tom's legs. 

"No sir." Tom grunted as the man lifted his feet, feeling at the bottom of his socks. 

"Cell phone? Wallet?" He asked, patting at Tom's back pockets, earning a frustrated huff. 

"Yes sir." Tom nodded, motioning to his front pockets. "In the front." He spoke. 

Moore moved forward, reaching into Tom's front pockets to pull a black leather wallet and his Iphone. He handed it to Jones and patted Tom down in a few more places, making him turn to look into his mouth. 

"Alright, just have a seat and we will be with you here in a moment." Moore spoke, taking Tom's things and walking out with the other man.  
Tom groaned, slowly sitting back down. It felt as if it had gotten colder in the holding cell. He shivered, pulling his legs up under him. He knew this was going to be a long night. All he wanted to know was why he had gotten picked up at his house. A warrant for his arrest was the only reason he was given at the time. Not knowing was the worst part. He knew there had to be some sort of mistake. 

Almost an hour passed before the large door was pushed open once again. "Come on." Moore spoke, waving a few papers in his hand. "Let's get you booked in." He held the door open for Tom.

"Booked in for what, if I might ask." Tom spoke, a bit of an attitude in his voice. He felt he had every right to be this way. 

"We will disclose your charges once we get there." Moore admitted, holding out a pair of handcuffs. Tom could not believe this. He slowly held out his hands, hissing when the cold metal touched his wrists. Once they were on and locked, the officer pulled him along the short hallway, stopping him at bench. 

"Have a seat and we can get started." He spoke, not even looking to Tom as he sat down on the cold surface. 

The booking process was fairly simple. Just a lot of questions about Tom and who he was. He answered them all honestly and to the best of his abilities. Finally, after almost half and hour and two mugshots later, he was able to hear his charges.

"Tom Hiddleston, you are being charged with intent to sell an illegal substance and money laundering." Moore spoke, reading from the computer screen on the list of charges.

"Money laundering!? Intent to--You've got the wrong guy!" Tom spoke, shaking his head as he began to stand up, a few officers standing to move closer to him in case he tried something. Tom stopped, looking to them all. 

"Look...I'm telling you...you have the wrong-" Tom's words were cut off as Moore stood, walking around to him with a file. 

"Do you know this man?" The officer spoke, showing Tom a picture of someone he use to...know. 

"I..." Tom stammered. It all came back to him now.

"This man has provided us with evidence that you had dealings with him and his drug rings. People talk when they are put in a corner, and you were the first name he threw at us." Moore spoke, walking back to the other side of the counter. 

"No-you don't understand-I--" Tom's was at a loss for words. There were a million excuses he had, but he knew they would all fall on deaf ears.

"Have a seat Mr. Hiddleston." Moore spoke, looking back to the computer. "We are far from over." He began typing away once more.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It only took about an hour in all to get him booked into the system. He was told that he could take his case up to the judge when he got to go to court. He would do so with a passion. After being booked in, he was taken to the holding cell again and given a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. Oddly enough, they looked comfortable, branding the jails logo on them. He sighed, stepping into the cell and getting changed out, handing over all his property to the officers once he was finished. They swore to keep up with everything, but he doubted it.  
He walked down the hallways with a female officer this time. He couldn't see her name tag because of the jacket she wore, but she seemed like she could be a hard ass if a situation called for it. They said nothing to each other as they continued to walk. They didn't speak again until they reached the first set of doors. 

The officer pulled out a radio from her jacket pocket, pressing in the button on the side to earn a loud beep. "Control, 151 please. Moving inmate Tom Hiddleston from ISO to A pod." She spoke, putting the radio back into her pocket. Not two seconds later, the door began to buzz, her hand wrapping around the handle to pull it open. 

Tom walked inside, instantly coming into view with Glass and concrete walls. His eyes went wide, although he tried not to show it. The last thing he needed to do was look small or weak. 

"This is A pod, where you will be staying." She spoke, pulling the radio from her pocket once more. "Control, 160." The door buzzed, everyone inside turning to see as Tom was ushered in. 

He looked around, most of the men continuing their card games or staring at Tom and the officer. 

"Here you go." She pushed a grey mesh bag into his hands. 

"What is-" He began but was answered shortly.

"Your things. Cup, spork, pants, shirt, underwear, toilet paper, and other things you get while you are here." She admitted, looking around the open area. "This is the day room. You will be able to spend most of your time out here if you want, but you will be on lockdown in your cell after nine." She admitted.

"How long will I be here?" he asked, gripping the bag tightly to him. 

"The judge wont be back all week. Next Monday he will come through to give you an arraignment and get your court date set up." She spoke, clearly knowing what she was talking about.

"If I make bail?" He asked. 

"You do not have a bond set right now. You have to wait for the judge." She began to walk to the steps, expecting Tom to follow. Which of course, he did.

"You'll be in this cell here." She brought the radio back out, sighing. "Control, 206." The door buzzed, Tom opening it this time. He walked inside, looking around. There were two bunks, a sink, shower, toilet, and two chairs and a table in the corner. It seemed nicer than the holding cell, and at least he seemed to be alone. He turned back to the officer. He knew it was already getting late. 

He was about to speak when he heard the noise of water running. He turned, looking to the shower to see feet under the curtain. His eyes went wide. He should have known he wasn't lucky enough to get his own cell. When he turned back to ask for a possible single cell, the officer had shut the door on him.

"Lockdown!" She yelled, the sound of complaints and angry groaning filled the whole pod as doors began to slam shut.


	2. Inside the small cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finally gets to see who's behind the shower curtain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter in the Lockdown series. I had fun writing this. I'm sorry it is short...just like the first chapter. I promise to make them longer as time goes on. (and steamier) (hehehe)  
> ENJOY!  
> (Also, any and all mistakes are mine. If you see any, please point them out! I will not get offended. I swear it.)

When the last door slammed shut, followed by one faint groan in a distant cell, Tom froze, slowly turning around. He could still hear the water running in the shower, seeing the feet under the curtain lining shifting slightly. He swallowed the lump in his throat, wondering what to do next. Did the other man hear him come in? Surely he did. His entrance wasn't exactly quiet.

Well, he wasn't going to just walk into the shower with the man to introduce himself, so he quietly walked over to the bunks against the wall. Both had made mats on them, the two of them seemingly the same. Tom looked to the bottom bunk, shrugging as he placed his bag of goodies onto the bedding, turning it up to empty its contents. Everything fell out, cluttering the mat with toiletries and clothing. He sighed, spreading everything out to check through it. His mind began to wander as he did so.

He tried to talk to the officers about the charges against him while he was being booked in. They tried to explain to him that they would not be able to do anything with the information right away, not until Tom had his first court date, but he continued anyways, wanting someone to hear his story. He went on to tell them that the man he had dealing with was someone he knew ever since high school. He explained that they went their separate way for years until their paths crossed again, and the man needed help...and Tom needed money. He told them that his sister was sick in the hospital, and they couldn't afford the bills. They listened on, talking among themselves as he continued to tell them that all he did was take some money to a few people here and there, sometimes even sending packages that he didn't know what was in to other countries. They claimed they were taking down the information, but Tom was sure they were just telling him that to shut him up. It didn't work. He went on for another ten minutes before they finally stopped him. 

He was so caught up in his thoughts and going through his things that he didn't even hear the shower shut off on the other side of the cell. 

"That's my bunk." A voice came from behind Tom, causing him to jump and drop his cup and spork. 

"I-What?" He huffed, turning to see a naked man standing not four feet from him. Tom couldn't help but look the man up and down, quickly regretting it as his complexion flushed from the embarrassment. 

"The bottom bunk is mine." The other man spoke again, his voice deep and stern. Tom swallowed hard, still frozen in place from the situation unfolding before him. He was about to say something when the man sighed, strutting over to the bunks, Tom quickly stepping out of his way. He watched him bend slightly, grabbing the corners of the blankets, pulling them to the middle to bundle up Tom's things. He pulled up, the contents wrapped in the cloth cluttering as he grabbed the top bunks blanket with his free hand, yanking it down roughly. Tom jumped back, watching the man throw his stuff up onto the top mat. 

Tom was sure this wasn't a good start to a first introduction.

"I'm Tom." He spoke, his name being the first thing to come out of his mouth. 

"Are you deaf, Tom?" He asked, turning to look at him again. The man reached up, pulling at one of the two white towels from the bundle of Tom's things. 

"I-Uh, that's my towel." Tom stated, pointing to the cloth as the other wrapped it around his waist. 

"Hello, Tom. I'm Chris, and all my towels are dirty. So unless you want me to drip dry for an hour, I'm borrowing one of yours." Chris spoke, cocking an eyebrow at the man as if to see if he would protest against the idea.

Well, so much or not being weak, Tom thought.

"No, of course, by all means." He waved his hand in the air as he turned to walk away, only to realize there was no where to walk away to. He sighed, hanging his head down. He settled for the bolted down chair in front of the small table, staring down at the years worth of scratches made into the metal. 

A few minutes passed before the silence in the room was broken once more.

"I wonder how Juicy James is doing..." Tom spoke, mainly to himself as he ran his fingertips over the sill name etched into the table. He jumped when he heard a laugh erupt from behind him where Chris sat on the bottom bunk. Tom laughed softly, shaking his head as he looked back down to the table. 

"You'll never have to worry about him." Chris spoke, standing to get under his bunk to pull at a plastic bin full of his own personal items. 

"Oh?" Tom asked, turning to look as the man pulled out his clothes from the bin to dress. 

"Yeah, he's in C-pod." Chris laughed, dropping the towel around his waist. Tom flushed once more, turning his head to stare at the table again. Chris noticed this, smirking as he slipped on a pair of boxers, walking over to the other chair across from Tom. He sat down, placing his elbows on the table. 

"You know, you're pretty lucky to have been paired up in a cell with me." Chris spoke, making Tom look up.

"Whys that?" Tom asked, rolling his eyes. He had a feeling that this guy was going to give him trouble while he was sharing a cell with him. 

"Because you'd already be someones bitch if you were in another cell." Chris smirked. Tom seemed slightly offended by the remark.

"I would be no such thing." He scoffed, looking back down to the table.

"You basically threw your towel at me a minute ago!" He laughed. "I have a feeling you would have thrown yourself at me if I had asked you to." Chris cocked his eyebrow again. Tom had heard enough, already being several shades o red as he stood, walking away from the table with another scoff. He didn't have time or need of that conversation or where it would lead to. 

He wasn't even in the cell with Chris for fifteen minutes, and he already knew the other man was in charge. He had clearly failed at establishing dominance in any way shape or form. Chris was also about as man as man could get. Tom may have been a bit taller than most of the inmates there, but Chris was...big. 

He tried to get to his bunk without saying another word, but he heard Chris stand, walking up behind him. Tom sighed, turning as he began to speak.

"Look, I don't want to have a problem-" He began to admit, putting a hand up. He didn't realize how quickly Chris had come up behind him, his hand pushing against the man's chest. 

Tom had his back to the bunk pole, swallowing nervously as he saw Chris smirk.  
"I don't want a problem either, so how about we make a little deal? A little something...you can help me out with..." Chris looked Tom in the eyes, too close for the other man's comfort. 

Tom felt his breath hitch in his throat. So this was it...? All those movies about prison were true. He was actually going to be killed...or worse.

"W-what?" Tom asked, his hand still on Chris' chest, pushing slightly to no avail. Chris chuckled, not moving an inch with the soft push. This was going to be bad, Tom thought as he shut his eyes with a sigh.

"Tell me, Tom..." Chris began, smirking as he leaned forward. "How much do you know about law?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Going to get started on the third chapter soon!  
> (Feedback is always welcome.)  
> ;)


	3. Learning lessons the hard way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toms first night in his new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took me a few days to post. I was trying to make it a bit longer and really only worked on it while I was at work. Any and all mistakes are mine, so do ignore them. I'll catch them eventually. :)  
> ENJOY!

Tom had to admit, his first night in the cell with Chris had gone a bit different than expected after meeting the other inmate. Once the introductions were over, if you could call them that, they began to talk about Chris' case and charges. Tom listened to Chris as he spoke, still keeping his eyes on the man...for safety reasons. Even though Chris seemed fairly sane, he was still in here for a reason, and that was enough to keep Tom on his toes. Either way, Tom knew he was stuck in here with the other man, deciding it was better to just go along with what he said. Especially if it kept him safe. He had agreed to help Chris with his case and walk through it with him so he would be prepared for court. His next court date wasn't for another month, and Tom was hoping to be long gone by then, but for now, he would just play along. He hoped, that was. After Tom agreed to help Chris in exchange for the protection while being there, Chris backed up from him, giving him his personal space back...somewhat. That's when the real talking started. 

So far, what Tom had gathered from the blonde was that Chris was innocent. Of course. The man was serving time until proven innocent, rather, which is why he wanted help with his case before presenting it once more to the judge. Chris had told Tom about his drunken night with two other friends, which lead to them going to a supposedly abandoned home. From what Chris said, the night was a blur of breaking windows and causing general mischief around the property. It ended with one of the other men taking a bottle of vodka, and lighting a strip of cloth inside the bottle before tossing it inside one of the side windows. Chris swore he never had anything to do with it, stating he would never do anything so careless. Tom had to second guess him on this, because clearly damaging the property in other ways was just fine. His story had holes in it, which is why Tom had figured he was still here. What the three men had not known was that the home was a popular squatting place for the homeless. There was Chris' biggest charge. Involuntary manslaughter. One homeless man just didn't make it out.

Tom felt like a lawyer sitting at the table, having Chris throw information at him left and right, making his eye twitch at times from trying to remember every detail the man was saying. He had never heard someone speak with such passion on a subject before. Clearly this next court appearance was a big deal to Chris, and getting everything right was essential. It wasn't until almost an hour later that Tom was able to get a word in edge wise, and that only seemed to be because Chris took a breath.

"Oh? Are you finished?" Tom spoke, a bit of annoyance in his voice. He knew he had agreed to help the man, but he was not his lawyer...or his therapist. "Was I suppose to write that all down?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Why won't Chris put more clothes on already? It was hard enough listening to the man's life story when he wasn't wearing anything but boxers. 

Chris let out a frustrated sound as Tom spoke, taking a step towards where he sat. Tom uncrossed his arms, looking up at Chris as he towered over him.

"You know, if I were you, I would be a little bit more grateful..." Chris spoke, his tone full of warning. Tom could not help but get a bit flustered at the comment. Here he was, listening to this nearly naked man go on for an hour about something Tom didn't even care about, agreeing to help him all that he could, and he should be grateful?

"Grateful?" He repeated, staring up at Chris as seriously as he could. Maybe there was still a chance he could restore a bit of dominance within the cell? "For what?!" He nearly yelled, seeming genuinely flustered. "I've been listening to you bitch for the last hour and a-" Chris was fast to respond to Tom's shouting at him, quickly grabbing the man by his shirt and lifting him from the seat. Tom let out a yelp as he was pushed roughly against the nearest wall, Chris' hands twisted in the fabric of his shirt. Tom's eyes widened in panic, his hands moving up to grip at Chris' arms, trying to pull the man off of him to no avail. Chris pushed against his chest harder, showing Tom it was a fight he could not win. 

A few seconds passed, Tom grunting as he tried to push Chris off of him once more, the whole time Chris staring at him and saying nothing. It was more or less a point the other man was trying to prove, Tom noticed. He back-talked and quickly got put back in his place. 

"I-I get it." Tom huffed, his hands still gripping Chris' arms. "Grateful, I'm grateful." The words came out in a panicked rush, causing Tom to sound more frightened than he actually was. 

"Yeah?" Chris asked, moving slightly to push his arm against the front of Tom's throat. "What are you grateful for, Tom?" His voice a whole lot calmer now that he had clearly taken control of the situation once more.

"Wh-what?" Tom choked, his voice cutting off from the pressure of the man's arm.

"What are you grateful for?" Chris asked again, pushing against Tom's throat a little bit harder. Tom didn't understand the point of this any longer. He thought he had a grip on it at first, but now he had lost it. Was it some sort of game? "Hmm?" Chris hummed.

"Y-you." He choked, shutting his eyes tightly. "Grateful for you-" He gasped, Chris' arm pressing even harder.

"You wouldn't be lying to me now would you?" Chris smiled, watching Tom roll his head against the wall. 

"N-no." He huffed, pulling at Chris' arms desperately. The man in control smiled, leaning forward to whisper in Tom's ear. 

"Now I told you that if you helped me out that I would make sure no one fucked with you while you were in here." He spoke, Tom sighing, trying to squirm out of his grip. "Now..." Chris' voice was calm and collective once more, leaning forward until his lips were touching Tom's ear, "I think that's a fair deal, don't you?" He whispered softly. Tom nodded, just wanting to be let down at this point. He could actually feel Chris smile against his ear after he nodded. In any other situation, he would have shivered from the sensation, but now it was just frightening. "Good..." Chris spoke, letting his arm move from Tom's neck ever so slowly. Tom's eyes prickling with tears as he was finally able to take a deep breath. He instantly began to cough, bending over to rest his forehead on Chris' shoulder. He allowed Tom to stay this way, letting him catch his breath as he rubbed at his throat. 

"You have anything else to say?" Chris asked. Of course Tom didn't want a repeat of what just happened, so he said nothing, shaking his head against Chris' shoulder. "Good." Chris patted Tom on the back, earning a few more coughs as he finally pulled away from him, leaving the man shaking as he tried to straighten up. 

Tom watched Chris walk across the cell to his bunk, climbing onto his mat and grabbing a book that had been sitting in the corner between the wall and his bedding. He rubbed at his throat, thinking about everything that just happened. Only being in the cell a couple of hours with Chris, Tom had realized that the man was definitely in charge and would stay that way at any cost. He slowly began to accept that this was the way it would be, and it was better for his sake if he allowed it to be so. He was sure he would not have to deal with it for too terribly long. Just until he got to go to court. Not long at all...hopefully. 

A few more minutes passed, neither one of them saying anything to the other in this time. It was a tense air around them, or so Tom picked up. Chris didn't seem bothered at all. Like he goes around choking people all day and was use to it. Tom on the other hand was still shaken up. He slowly pushed from the wall, his hand rubbing at his neck a moment longer before he got to his bunk. He said nothing as he tried to not look at Chris, placing his palms flat on his own mat, preparing to jump up and get some rest. As soon as he bent his knees to jump, a hand came out and gripped him behind his knee, causing him to shout in surprise. He looked down to see Chris' hand gripping at his leg, looking to him with a bit of concern. Psycho. 

"What are you-" He huffed, trying to get his breath back once more. 

"You alright?" Chris asked, as if he wasn't the one that just put him through it all. Tom stared at him in disbelief, wondering if this was some kind of joke. Of course he wasn't alright! He would probably bruise, he thought. He kept it all inside, of course, shaking his head.

"I'm fine." He spoke, his voice still a bit shaky. Chris nodded, letting his arm pull back as he let go of Tom's leg. 

"Good." Chris spoke, looking back to his book. 

Tom stared at him for a moment longer, wondering what the hell kind of game this man was playing with him. He didn't want any part of it. After a few more seconds, Tom continued what he was trying to do before, jumping up onto his bunk. He scooted his things into the corner, pulling the blanket up and over him silently. He could hear Chris flipping the pages of his book as he finally shut his eyes. This was going to be a long night indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEDBACK MAKES CJ HAPPEH.


	4. Naive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's first morning in jail after waking up. If he thought it would be any different than the night before, he was sadly mistaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a few days to get up. I just really didn't feel like writing on my days off. The writing bug tends to only bite me at work. Also, I'm just wanting to state that Chris clearly has problems from being in jail so long, thus with the random ass mood swings. It's not my bad writing...there is a method to my madness. I swear.  
> ENJOY!  
> (there is actually some sauciness in this chapter! WOO!)

Tom finally fell asleep after a bit of tossing and turning through the beginning of the night. He just couldn't get his mind to shut off long enough to drift off. Once he was out, he slept soundly through the whole night, not even waking when Chris noisily awoke, leaving the currently unlocked cell. Several hours later, there was the sound of shouting and laughing coming from the day area as Tom began to stir awake. 

"Hmm?" He grumbled, rolling over to see what the fuss was about. When he opened his eyes, he quickly realized he was not home in his own bed, but still in his cell. He slowly sat up, scratching the back of his neck to see that the cell door was propped open with a small paperback book. He cleared his throat in an attempt to wake up himself up as he slid from his bunk, landing with a groan. So this was his first full day being in jail. He wasn't sure if he expected it to be any different, honestly.

He had a few options at his hands currently.

One, he could wonder outside the cell and into the day room with the other inmates in an attempt to make himself known and establish a bit of dominance, although that plan didn't work out too well when he met his own cell mate. 

Two, he could stay in the cell, keeping out of the day room area and staying away from the inmates until he went mad from being cooped up inside the four walls. He would need to see sunlight eventually. 

Three, he could shower, and pick between options one or two. 

He sighed, shaking his head as he walked through the cell to the shower. Option three sounded good right now. He would think about something to do while he cleaned himself up a bit. For some reason he didn't find the jail very sanitary. He also planned on taking his time, figuring Chris was the type to get out of the cell and stay out as long as he was able to.

He didn't bother to grab his towel or change of clothes from his bunk as he began to strip. A shower would clear his mind, surely. Help him think this through. He was hoping the judge would be back sooner than the female officer told him the night before. What kind of place only had one judge anyways? 

After a few moments, he reached inside the shower, pushing the timed button on the metal wall, stepping inside to let out a pleased groan when the warm water ran over his body. He quickly began to wash, letting out content sounds as his mind began to work once more, taking him to a different place other than where he currently was. 

A bit of time passed, Tom humming happily before he heard a familiar voice fill the cell.

"What are you doing in there?" Chris spoke, a bit of humor in his tone. Clearly he had been listening to Tom make his little content sounds while getting cleaned up. 

"Excuse me?" Tom huffed, poking his head around the shower curtain.

"Making a lot of noises in there, Tom." Chris smirked, sitting at his bunk to stare at the man. Tom didn't have time for this. Not today. It was just too early. 

"I don't know what your talking about." He sighed, moving his head back behind the curtain. Chris cocked an eyebrow, standing from his bunk to quietly walk over to the shower. 

Tom was humming a tune to a random song when he heard the curtain being pulled back, feeling cold air hit his skin instantly. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled, covering himself as he stepped back from the opening where Chris stood, watching him.

"Move over would you? I would like to take one too." Chris spoke as if it was the most normal request in the world.

"Wha-no!" Tom scoffed, covered in soap still as he moved to rinse off so he could leave. "Just give me a second and I'll be out and you can just have it to yourself." He rushed as he stuck his face under the stream of water, trying to get at least most of the suds off of him. 

He could hear Chris moving around by the opening of the shower, causing him to panic slightly. He didn't really care so much that the man was watching him, but he didn't want him in there with him. It really was just a one man shower, but big enough for two to fit...uncomfortably. 

Tom pulled his face from the water to see that Chris was already undressed.

"Chris! Just wait a-" His words cut of as the other man smiled, stepping inside the small shower stall, pulling the curtain closed. 

"Are you mad?!" Tom fussed, pressing himself under the spout, trying to put as much distance between the two of them. Chris only laughed, moving to stick his own head under the water, getting his hair wet. This guy was serious, Tom thought angrily. 

"Just trying to conserve water." He admitted calmly, pulling back to look at the flustered man before him. 

"Get out!" Tom yelled, covering himself once more. Chris looked Tom up and down, smiling as he shook his head.

"No." Was all Chris said, grabbing the soap off the small shelf above him. He looked down, scrubbing the bar across his chest, looking to catch Tom's gaze as he did. He smiled again, and Tom had never wanted to knock someones teeth out harder before in his life. 

"Get out of my way." Tom nearly spat, knowing he could not win in a fight against Chris, but he could easily walk away. Or so he thought.

Chris' arm quickly came up, blocking Tom from getting out of the stall. Tom looked to Chris' arm, and then back to his face. He wasn't sure where this was going, but he had a feeling.

"Look-" Tom took a deep breath, trying to keep calm in the situation at hand. "Let me out, and I won't say anything." He spoke, holding his hand up as if to surrender in an argument, his other hand still covering himself. "To anyone." He huffed.

"You wouldn't say anything to anyone, anyways." Chris spoke, taking a step closer to close the distance between them. Tom could feel Chris' cock against the back o his hand, making him squirm in discomfort. Chris moved his arms downward, grabbing at Tom's wrists, pulling them upwards with a bit of resistance. The smaller man was grunting, trying to shift away as his arms were pinned by his sides, leaving nothing between them but skin. 

"C-Chris- come on, man-" He sighed, shifting to feel the man's evident arousal pressing against his thigh. He pulled at the grip around his wrists, grunting further in frustration. 

"You know, I was alright with our previous deal..." Chris spoke, moving his hips to press harder against Tom, making him groan out. "But now, I think I want to add a bit more to the fine print." He admitted with a deadly grin. Tom looked to Chris, worry plastered across his expression. "As you can imagine, it gets pretty lonely in here." Chris nodded, pressing up against Tom's body again, causing him to shut his eyes tightly. "Don't worry..." He smiled, leaning forward, his lips to Tom's ears. "I'll still hold up my end of the deal, as we agreed, but I just want a bit more from your end." He purred into Tom's ear, making him shiver.

"I-I already told you that I'd h-help you prepare for court and you c-case-" Tom tried to speak, his voice a bit shaky. 

"Yeah, I know, but right now, I need your help with something else." Chris pulled his face from Tom's ear.

"What do you say, Tom?" He asked.

Tom looked to Chris, saying nothing at first. Chris sighted, shaking his head.

"You know, a lot of bad things can happen to you in here Tom." He admitted. Tom looked down, seeing Chris' stomach pressed against his own. His breath hitched, feeling Chris rut against him. 

The shower cut off, leaving them both dripping wet. Tom Took a deep shaky breath, looking back to Chris.

"W-What do you want?" He finally asked. 

Chris smirked, letting his hand leave Tom's arms and move to his hips, gripping them tightly.

"Well," Chris leaned forward again, biting down on Tom's neck, making him gasp. " I feel a bit bad about how rough I was with you last night. It was your first night here, and you clearly didn't know how things worked. I should have been a bit more patient with you." He shrugged slightly. Tom looked down, seeing Chris' hands gripping his hips. "No one says I have to be the only one who gets something out of this." He nodded, taking Tom's earlobe into his mouth, sucking softly. 

"Ah..." Tom's grip tightened on Chris' arms as he turned his head away, feeling the tug of his ear love in Chris' mouth.

"You'll get lonely in here as well, and it won't take long...trust me..." Chris admitted, pulling back to stare at Tom. "So lets just make sure we are both taken care of." He smiled. Tom looked down, staring for a moment. Chris actually seemed to be a kind man in this moment, almost caring. Tom supposed that's what finally tipped the scale, making him nod.

"Y-Yeah, alright..." He whispered, letting his head rest against the metal behind him, shutting his eyes tightly. He just wanted to go home. Be anywhere but here. Of course, just because you want something does not mean you will get it. 

His eyes opened again when he felt Chris' hand travel from his hip and up his side, finally reaching his back. He swallowed hard when he felt the hand move up a bit higher, stopping at the back of his neck, gripping gently. Chris let his other hand move from Tom's hip, going behind him to grip at his ass, making him huff. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, mate." Chris laughed at the other man's nervousness. 

"I...uh--" Tom stammered, clearing his throat. "Just not any room..." He whispered, his words rushed. Chris let out another laugh, gently rubbing his thumb against the back of Tom's neck. 

"Can we not just..." Tom motioned to the cell past the curtain. Chris looked, shaking his head.

"Cells are open right now, a guard can see in pretty easily. They can't see the shower, though." Chris spoke, moving forward to nip at Tom's neck again, trying to get things moving along. Tom moaned for the first time, feeling Chris' lips at his soft skin. Still, he tried to shift away.

"W-wait--Chris-" Tom pushed at the man's arms, making him pull back in frustration. 

"Tom." Chris spoke, his tone full of warning. 

"I know." Tom nodded. "I agreed, but please..." He sighed. "Not in here." He begged. It was uncomfortable and cramped in the shower stall. Tom wasn't sure what Chris had in mind exactly, but whatever it was, there was no room. "At lockdown." Tom nodded. "I swear..." He swallowed hard. 

Chris was clearly thinking about it, weighing the option in his head. 

"At lockdown what?" Chris asked, gripping Tom's ass again, making his jump slightly. Chris was not making this easy in the slightest. 

"Whatever you want." Tom blurted out, feeling a lump forming in his throat. Chris smiled to him, his hand moving further behind Tom to rub between his cheeks, spreading them with his fingers. 

"Chris!" Tom panicked, standing on his tip toes to try to get away from the pressure teasing at his entrance. His hands gripped Chris' arms tighter, his eyes pleading him to stop whatever it was he was doing. 

"Relax..." Chris whispered, a finger pressing harder against Tom's hoe, slipping inside with great resistance. Tom hissed, gasping when he felt Chris' large finger press inside of him, a burning sensation shooting through his body. Chris leaned forward, placing a nipping kiss to Tom's neck, the smaller man's head falling to Chris' shoulder as he let out a pained whimper. 

"I'm not going to fuck you now." Chris spoke, his tongue darting out to lick a stripe to Tom's ear. His voice was full of want as he pulled his finger all the way out, only to push back inside of Tom just as quickly. "But I do have a bit of a problem..." He rutted against Tom as he curled his finger inside of him, making him gasp. 

"A-Ah!!" Tom whimpered, moving to grip at Chris' shoulders instead to balance, hiking his leg up slightly. Chris let out a groan, feeling Tom's leg curl against his own.

"That's right..." Chris huffed, rutting against him again, his cock already dripping over the other's thigh. He moved his hand from the back of Tom's neck, stepping back just a bit. His hand quickly came down, wrapping around his own neglected arousal, stroking lazily. Tom looked down, his forehead resting on the blondes shoulder still as he watched Chris jerk himself off, beginning to finger him in time with his strokes. 

It wasn't long before Tom was panting, his voice a mixture of both pleasure and pain instead of just pain. He continued to watch, seeing Chris' movements speed up. He could tell the man was already close.

"Ah-Fu-Fuck." Chris cursed, curling his finger inside of Tom one last time, pulling it out as he stepped back. Tom leaned against the stall, gasping as he watched Chris move his other hand down to grip at his sack, throwing his head back and arching from the metal as he finally came. 

Tom moaned softly, watching as Chris' cum shot onto him and his own cock, coating his stomach as well. It was quiet a sight to see, and in any other situation, it would have made Tom come as well. 

Chris was panting, opening his eyes to see his work, smiling with a breathless laugh.

"It's been a while." He huffed, removing his hands from himself, only to run them over Tom's chest, making the other man shiver. "You pulled a big load from me, Tom..." He purred. Seeming proud of himself to see Tom was clearly hard, dripping with his cum. He moved forward, his hand gripping Tom's cock, stroking him with a fast pace, making Tom grunt out. Chris pressed a hot kiss to the man's neck, making Tom's knees go weak.

"You're mine, Tom." He whispered into his ear. Tom grunted and gripped Chris' shoulders for purchase once more. "You're going to come for me now, and then again tonight when I fuck you." He purred into his ear, Tom whimpering, turning his head. It was so shameful, but it felt so good. 

"Come on, Tom..." Chris moaned his name, edging him on. Tom moaned out as well, hiking his leg to wrap around the back of Chris' knee, arching off the stall. "Come..." Chris grunted, jerking Tom one last time before the man came harder than he had in a long time, coating Chris' hand in generous amounts. Chris bit his bottom lip, feeling Tom's cum drip over his fingers. 

"Mmmm--Fuck...yes..." Chris huffed, stroking him still, making sure he got every last drop Tom had to offer him. 

Tom began to whimper from the over-sensitivity, gripping Chris tightly. A few more strokes and Chris let him go, pulling back. He reached behind Tom, pushing the shower's timer, warm water washing over them once more. Chris rinsed himself off as Tom just rested against the metal wall under the spout. 

Once Chris felt he was clean enough, he stepped forward, his hands moving to grip Tom's ass roughly, spreading his cheeks with a growl. 

"See you at lockdown." He purred, nipping at his earlobe before drawing back to step from the shower, leaving Tom alone with his thoughts once more.


End file.
